Welcome Home
by Cosy-chwan
Summary: HawkSilver - Clint subit les conséquences de la guerre contre Ultron. "Barton passa son bras autour de la taille à sa porté, caressant la peau du ventre de son pouce."
**Hey !**

 **Un petit quelque chose écrit dans le vif. Rien d'original mais ça me trottait dans la tête. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom. J'aurais pu écrire sur du Stony ou du SpideyPool parce que ce sont mes couples favoris mais depuis Avengers : AOU, le HawkSilver m'obsède complètement. Je trouve ce petit texte assez nian nian et dramatico-tragico-niais mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai essayé d'enlever le plus de fautes possible mais il en reste certainement.**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture les loulous !**

* * *

 **Welcome Home.**

Un air de vieux rock raisonnait faiblement depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Le matin était bien avancé, le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux qui voletaient et caressaient de temps à autre le rebord de la fenêtre entre ouverte. Clint papillonna mollement des paupières, se redressant légèrement, avoisinant le paysage extérieur recouvert de verdure. Le drap à ses côtés s'agita faisant sourire l'archer. Un geignement lui parvint et il lâcha un rire rauque avant de se retourner. Seuls des cheveux bicolores étaient apparent. Barton passa son bras autour de la taille à sa porté, caressant la peau du ventre de son pouce. Le second occupant fini par se retourner à son tour et l'océan croisa le ciel. Pietro sourit, levant une main pour venir la frotter à la barbe naissante de l'archer.

- _Добро јутро, старац_. **(1)** Murmura le jeune homme en sokovien dans un sourire mi-attendrit mi-endormi.

Clint sourit à son tour, tournant légèrement la tête pour embrasser la paume offerte. Son bras toujours logé contre la hanche du speedster. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux. L'archer fini par rapprocher leur visage pour sceller leurs lèvres. Celle du Maximoff s'entre ouvrir et Barton en profita pour approfondir le baiser, leur corps se rapprochant tel des aimants. Pietro fut soudainement au-dessus de l'agent, confortablement assit sur ses hanches et le narguant d'un sourire narquois et d'une allure fière. Clint se contenta de rigoler alors que l'optimisé se penchait au-dessus de lui. Le plus jeune était en contre jour et l'archer du plisser les yeux pour percevoir distinctement son visage. Ses mèches délavées voletaient légèrement dû à la brise passant par la fenêtre entre ouverte qui balayait la chambre de sa fraîcheur. Voulant le narguer à son tour, l'agent du SHIELD se releva pour donner un baiser esquimau à Pietro qui éclata de rire. Son nez se retroussant de manière adorable et le son clair éclatant dans la pièce avec un bonheur qui ravit le plus âgé.

-T'es lourd gamin. Se moqua Clint en se redressant en position assise, Quicksilver glissant sur ses cuisses mais ne descendant pas de son perchoir pour autant.

-Alors tu devrais faire de l'exercice vieil homme. Répliqua le pseudo punk de son accent prononcé qui l'avait tant agacé au premier abord.

Un autre silence s'imposa, doux et rassurant. La main calleuse de l'archer remonta le long de la cuisse découverte, s'arrêtant à la barrière de tissu que formait le sous-vêtement et retournant en sens inverse avec lenteur. La main de Pietro vint fourrager dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant d'avantage. La musique continuait de jouer son air mais semblait toucher à sa fin. Le sourire du speedster se fit plus triste et mélancolique, donnant un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Barton.

-Tu dois te réveiller Clint. Il faut que tu te réveil, maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Rigola l'agent mais l'amorce de son rire se fana rapidement devant l'air si désolé de son compagnon. Pietro ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Un liquide chaud rencontra sa main et l'archer l'amena aussitôt à porté de regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en constatant qu'elle était recouverte d'un rouge écarlate. Reportant son regard sur le poids assit sur ses cuisses, un hoquet d'horreur lui échappa, son cœur remontant dans sa gorge alors qu'il contemplait le Maximoff. Une rivière s'écoulait du torse, du sang à n'en plus finir s'échappait du Sokovien. Clint eut l'instinct de plaquer ses mains sur les plaies mais elles étaient trop nombreuses. Il était complètement paniqué, ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, appelant désespérément Pietro, geignant et criant. Un index se posa soudain sur ses lèvres, l'océan croisant de nouveau le ciel qui semblait soudain s'assombrit.

-Il faut que tu te réveil, tu dois t'en aller _љубави моја_. **(2)**

-Pietro ! T'es blessé ! Je dois.. Il faut que je..

Mais Clint ne put finir sa phrase que la chambre se mit à tourner autour de lui. Tout devenait flou et la lumière du soleil l'aveugla. Il aperçu une dernière fois le visage souriant de Pietro avant que le néant l'engloutisse.

\- _Волим те_. **(3)**

x-x-x

Clint se réveilla en sursaut, assit sur son lit en position de défense. La respiration lourde et la sueur coulant sur sa peau. Son air hagard ne le quitta pas, parcourant la pièce avec frénésie à la recherche d'un quelconque danger. N'apercevant rien et son cerveau lui envoyant peu à peu des flash de son rêve, l'archer se calma. Sa respiration s'apaisa mais son cœur continua de tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme un forcené. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les serrant dans son poing, se recroquevillant en essayant de contenir le cri de souffrance qui lui éclatait les côtes. Du mouvement dans le lit le ramena à lui et il prit sur lui-même pour prendre une position plus posée. Un bras qu'il connaissait bien vient s'enrouler doucement autour de son cou, un menton s'installa contre son épaule et de longs cheveux bruns vinrent chatouiller son bras.

-Ça ne va pas chéri ? C'est encore ses cauchemars ?

Clint attrapa la main de sa femme dans un soupire, en n'en caressant le dos de son pouce. Il ne tourna pas la tête de peur qu'elle voit le désespoir encré dans son regard.

-Rien de grave Laura, tu peux te rendormir.

Un silence s'en suivit, bien plus pesant et lourd de sens. L'atmosphère l'étouffa mais sa femme finie par déposer un baiser papillon sur sa joue avant de se rallonger, lui tournant le dos. L'archer contempla la forme de ses courbes, tendis la paume vers elle mais laissa tomber son bras. Il se tourna alors vers la fenêtre entre ouverte, le paysage nocturne lui semblant froid et morne en cette nuit d'été. Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce et vint lui caresser le visage.

 _-Welcome home old man._

 **FIN.**

* * *

Comme le Sokovien n'existe pas, je me suis basée sur une langue slave existante, le Serbe. C'est proche du Russe tout en étant assez différent.

 **(1)** Se prononce : _Dobro jutro, starac_ , et veut dire : Bonjour, vieil homme.

 **(2)** Se prononce : _ljubavi moja_ , veut dire : mon amour.

 **(3)** Se prononce : _Volime te_ , veux dire : je t'aime.

Merci à Natoru pour la traduction en Serbe !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas ou non n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review !

Bisous les petits chats !

 **\- Cosy-chwan**


End file.
